sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Luca Donovan
Name: Luca Donovan Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Horseback Riding (Non-School Associated) School: Barry Coleson High School Appearance: Luca stands at medium height (about 5'6") and is rather thin, weighing about 120 pounds. She has very straight, jet black hair, which comes down to her shoulders. Her black hair is natural, and is not contorted by any sort of highlights. Offsetting her dark hair, Luca has eyes which are an enchanting icy colored blue. Her skin is naturally a rich tan color. Luca's piercings include a small diamond nose ring on the left side of her nose, two ear piercings in each earlobe, and an upper-ear piercing on her right ear. She also has a very interesting tattoo on her lower back. The tribal design begins at her hips and dips downward, imitating a thong. Luca wears a moderate amount of makeup. She focuses mostly on her eyes, accentuating them with thick eyeliner and dark colors. In addition, Luca enjoys crimson-colored lipstick. Her attire is a little on the inappropriate side. She tends to wear shirts that sit a little too high on her waist, showing off her lower back tattoo. In addition, she likes ultra low-rise jeans, which show off the tattoo even more. Luca generally sticks to wearing dark colors: blacks, dark reds, purples, dark blues... you will rarely, if ever, see her in pastels. Biography: Luca comes from a highly wealthy family, and as such, was always somewhat of "social royalty" at Barry Coleson. Luca's ice cold glare and "better than thou" attitude was rather intimidating to many students. Luca does not have many true friends, she merely has followers who want to "be" like her. Luca is a cold and cruel girl, and no one understands why, including Luca. Sure, she's spoiled, but she did not have a bad life. In fact, quite the contrary was true... this was the girl who got a pony for her 10th birthday. Luca loves horses, even now. She loves riding, and if this girl had a passion, they would be it. Luca is far more social with the horses than she is with people. The same is true at home. Luca spends most of her time alone, in her room. She is a beautiful girl, and her features make her look almost exotic, but she has never really had a boyfriend... not that she had not done her fair share (and then some) of experimenting. She simply was not the "relationship" type. Luca was popular, but was never much of a socialite. She made the occassional appearance with her entourage at a football or basketball game, but never stayed long. She wasn't interested in the sports scene. In fact, Luca wasn't interested in much of anything. Luca is a cold, cruel, cynical, and vindictive young girl. There are very few things that Luca enjoys. She is a snobbish, attitudnal, anti-social "prep". Rumors running through the girls' restroom say that Luca is only popular because she has money, and that no one really likes her... not like Luca cares. Luca doesn't care about much of anything these days. Every so often though, it does cross Luca's mind as to why she has an entourage if they do not like her. After all, it was not as if she spent the money she had on them. Other: Maybe Luca's attitude will change when she realizes that she may never see her family again, and that she has completely taken life for granted. Or... maybe not. Maybe Luca will play this game. Luca is very unpredictable. She might have a hard time finding allies, since she treated people so horribly when they were classmates. Number: Girl #69 Designated Weapon: Tanfoglio T95 "Combat" Conclusion: Ahhh, the archetypical rich bitch. She seems to remind me of an antisocial young princess I once knew. She wouldn't last a second in SOTF, but as far as this one...? I'm betting she'll start to play, and then once she does, she'll probably kill without remorse. Definitely someone I look for to motivate the game into the later stages. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Jill Gatling Collected Weapons: Tanfoglio T95 "Combat" (Issued Weapon, to Martyn Ferdinand) Allies: None Enemies: Jill Gatling, Gillaume "Gilbert" Archambault, Jack O'Connor, Martyn Ferdinand, Michael Suarez Mid-game Evaluation: A stealthy girl, Luca never so much as let on that she was on the island right up until Day 6. While everyone else was out trying to kill one another, she stayed in hiding, conserving her ammunition until she deemed it fit to start playing the game. When the Old Warehouse was cleared of being a danger zone on day six, Luca made a beeline for the place, never looking back. Positioning herself atop the roof, Luca loaded her gun and prepared to kill those who had come to seek refuge in the newly cleared area. Jill Gatling soon surfaced from the woods, and without a second thought, Luca fired, effectively sending a bullet tearing through Jill's shoulder. Much to her dismay, Luca found herself facing some retaliation, surprisingly not from Jill, but from a figure in the bushes, who she would never know was Gillaume "Gilbert" Archambault, a student she had bullied in school. Despite the retaliation she faced, Luca found herself climbing down from the top of the building with the intentions of finishing off Gatling. A brawl ensued between the girls, with Luca managing to let off one more bullet into Jill's thigh. However, within seconds, the two were struggling for the gun and Luca's life was ended abruptly when Gatling pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through her forehead. End-game Evaluation: It's a shame. She had the right idea, conserving ammo while everyone else wasted theirs. Pity that her over-eagerness got to her in the end, though. Memorable Quotes: N/A Trivia/Other Threads Below is a list of threads that contained Luca. They are listed from beginning to end. *Onslaught Redux Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Luca Donovan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students